houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Reynard
Letters to and from parents Thread 2, Sonia writes a letter regarding her first patrol Thread 5, Sonia writes a letter to dad about her first boarding operation. You let your Dad know you understand now why he didnt want you in the infantry. As much as you thought his old stories were over the top you can see now just how bad things must have been. You end the letter reasuring them you dont plan on getting into any more gunfights for a good long while. Thread 12, Sonia writes a letter to her parents about her promotion and acceptance as a House Man at Arms. She also sends them a souvenir from Loran II, a little pewter model of a hab station thats orbits Loran II. Thread 14, Sonia receives a letter from her parents congratulating her on her promotion and that Bekka got into a fight at school and won, losing a tooth in the process. Thread 16, Sonia sends her parents some ship models from a store on the Super Heavy Concordance. Thread 18, Sonia receives a letter from parents. Theres a 3 day delay for sending and receiving to ensure opsec. The family business has been doing poorly, so dad secured a position in house logistics. Bekka suspended from school for getting into another fight. Thread 22, Sonia receives a letter from parents, saying they got the ship models. They also send her The Art of War written on bamboo slips as a Christmas gift. Thread 25, Sonia sends 20,000S to mom, roughly the same amount life insurance would pay out in the event of a pilot death. The money arrives instantly, the letter is delayed due to opsec. Thread 26, Sonia receives a letter from mom. "Hi dear. I wanted you to know we got the money you sent. It was quite a bit, until your letter arrived I thought it was the life insurance payout and you'd been killed in action. Goodness, don't do that to me please. The PR people have been starting to play up the victory over the Rebels at Gesaur. The way they've been wording certain things I'm guessing it must have been bad but you're still sending letters so you must have made it through. Your father has been off having fun with the whole logistical nightmare on Robrinaan. Finding food for that many people can be a hard thing to do just for our own world let alone one that the terraforming might fail on any day. They've been trying to hire any spare mechanics or repair technicians to help fix the shroud. Its partially operational again but some wings still can't be deployed. Its one of the few things the media has been able to report on openly so its helping spur relief efforts. What else, your Sister has been transferred to another school. We're hoping that with new people around she'll get into less fights. She's already made a few new friends, I just hope that they don't form a gang." In response Sonia sends a vague letter of how she recently came upon a lot of liquidities... And a probable future promotion to noble. Thread 32, Sonia writes a letter home about her being knighted. The first thing you do when you get back to the ship is get slighly turned around due to your excitement. Damn, this ship is a lot bigger than the Bittenfeld! After finding your quarters you hastily punch out a letter to your parents. Or at least your mother, you have no idea where dad is deployed to right now. But it doesnt matter, You have to get the letter finished! Wait, dont Knights get land? You already have and, does that mean you get more? What about the dress uniform? Probably requisitions will handle it you just have to go talk to someone. Do they have swords? Do you need one? Most of the other Knights you saw at the ball had belts that could carry one. So many questions flying through your head, that you can barely get a message typed out. How much would a video call cost? Shit there's jamming in the nearby sectors that would cut down on bandwidth. Then it hits you. You're in a tin can surrounded by a minefield surrounded by enemy held space all millions of light years from home fighting in some galaxy remnant nobody you grew up with has ever heard of. And you're a Knight now. Category:Character Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Human